The Medical Genetics Center of The Universiy of Texas Health Science Center at Houston Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences conducts research in biochemical and clinical genetics, human population genetics, cancer genetics and legal genetics. A total of 27 faculty members of the center hold primary faculty appointments in the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences, School of Public Health, Medical School and M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute, components of The University of Texas at Houston. Graduate students and postdoctoral fellows work under supervision of center investigators and with technical support staff to conduct the research effort. An external advisory board meets annually to review progress and future plans of the center, providing an objective overview of the quality of research as well as recommending additions and deletions of projects, and changes in direction and emphasis of ongoing research. The director and executive committee of the center make administrative decisions as necessary for day-to-day operations and for implementation of recommendations of the advisory board. Emphasis is placed on collaborative activities among the basic, clinical, applied and theoretical research programs, teaching and service activities of the center.